Chunin Exams 202 Fifth Round Inkuato Itsuki Vs Uchiha Kaosu
Participants: Inkuato Itsuki vs Uchiha Kaosu Proctor: Yamanaka Itsumo Step In Judges: Uzumaki Kagato, Yamanaka Itsumo Spectators: Uzumaki Kazuko,Geikami Kazuki Chunin Exams 202 Fifth Round Inkuato Itsuki Vs Uchiha Kaosu IItsumo: *Itsumo paused before getting fully up the stair case as the barrier began to come down. This had been the next to last match in the first round of the exams the last fight was with her own genin. The Young Uchiha was going to be starting the exams soon and if he activated his eyes everyone would know he had them though they were not at full strength yet she still worried someone would try to take them from the boy. She reached into the pocket of her long black top and felt the talisman that she always carried with her though it could both hurt and help him if he didn’t use it properly she debated flickering over to the boy and slipping it into his pocket so that his eyes would be safe not matter what happened today but then again it would also give Amegakure knowledge of the talismans existence and that could also be a bad thing. She took a few minutes debating in her head what she was going to do before she finally decided that she would let it go. If someone went after his eyes she would protect him and them in the process. The eyes belonged to the village it was something she knew the hard way as she still had Saito’s body the eyes locked in talismans for some time now back in the hospital in yonshi sitting waiting for her to make up her mind on what she was going to do with him. She shook the thought from her mind as she made her way up the metal stairs that where cool on her toes as she reached the top of the platform she moved over to the center of the platform before she took note of Kuni moving back up the stairs on the opposite side. She looked back at Kagato and spoke so only he and anyone on the platform could hear.* “That was an interesting match” *she said as she then turned back to face the arena pulling out the paper to see whom Kaosu’s opponent would be after she read the names to herself she placed the paper back into her pocket and cleared her throat waiting to get everyone’s attention back on her as she waited till they all went silent once again. She then began to speak in a calm voice that projected out over the area.* “The Fifth and final Match in the first round will be between Uchiha Kaosu of Yonshigakure” *she paused for a moment then continued to speak* “Verses Inkuato Itsuki of Amegakure.” *she nodded then stood there waiting for the two genin to take to the areana that had taken a beating with cracks in several places as well as a line of crumbled rocks from the earth wall that had been used as well as it was now covered in water the two genin that fought next would have to take this into consideration in there fight.* LightFang: -The Land of Fire, hosting grounds for this years Chunin exams. Itsuki had made it. He did something few had before, he managed to make it into the Chunin exams without ever getting assigned to a genin team. Now all he had to do was wait for the time to come, for him to enter his match. Itsuki had been waiting a long time, and now it was only a little longer. The day of the exams finally came. On that day Itsuki awoke early, before the sun could wake him even. He raised out of bed and let his blanket fall off of him. He then lifted to his feet at the edge of his bed and crossed the room to open his closet. Today he needed to go with a different look, something more intimidating and battle ready. He reached in and pulled out a pair of loose fitting pants, but still fitted enough to stay secure around his waist as he pulled them on. He then grabbed a sleveless shirt and threw it on. Both were black in color as would everything he put on today be. He moved from his closet over to the cabinets and opened the second drawer. In it was a wide leather sash. Itsuki grabbed the sash and secured it around his waist witht the three built in straps. He also tossed on two additional belts that hung a bit looser than the securing straps. These belts had metal loops that he could use to carry sothing if he needed later, and he planned to. However first he pulled a chair over to him and placed his right foot on the seat of it. Using the leverage he would take a kunai pouch and secure it around his right thigh. He then switched his feet around and attached a second kunai pouch to his left thigh. In these pouches he had stored eight shuriken, four sets of makibishi spikes, and four of those shuriken had paperbombs attached to them. He also had a spare paperbomb rolled up in the pouch on his right side. He would reach back into the drawer to take out a set of cloth wraps, also black in color. Itsuki would sit down in the chair and begin wrapping both arms in the cloth wraps individually, around the hands and all the way up to the middle of the biceps of each arm. Once that was out of the way he would grab a metal arm bracer and strap it to his left arm before taking out another and strapping it to his right. These were to protect his forearms, just as the shin gaurds he pulled out next were to protect his shins. He placed on on each leg before pulling on his shoes, that left the toes and heel open, to cover them. He looked to the top of the counter and took up his Ame protector before attaching it securely onto his left arm. The next thing Itsuki grabbed was a rebreather mask that covered his nose and mouth as he put it on. He then took a tattered black shawl and wraped it around his shoulders using the muffler excess to cover the lower part of his face. The last things he equiped were two medium scrolls he attached to his hip, both having secret compartments for ink and brushes built into them. This is where he stored his set of brushes and the waterproof chakra enhanced ink he used for his traditional jutsus. He had also had the forsight to seal 6 additional paper bombs into one scroll and 1 smoke bomb in the other. Next he hooked the two sided Chokuto sword his dad gave him into the loops of his belt to secure it across the back of his waist. After that he made his way to the door and picked up a large scroll, almost as big as him, and slung the strap for it over his shoulder and carrying it on his back. The last thing before leaving, he couldnt forget. He placed three black feathers into his longer white hair just behind his right ear. After that, Itsuki decided he was ready. He figured since his match wasn't sceduled till later that day that he would get in a little bit of training. He walked around the outskirts of the chunin exams sight. He wandered till he found the sink hole they were warned of. It was more of a crater in Itsuki's eyes though. Still, it had a bit of natural beauty in Itsuki's eyes. True it was a large devoid hole spanning a large distance, but it was peaceful. Itsuki decided to set up in a tree near the edge of the crater and took one of his medium scrolls, the one with paper bombs sealed inside, out to begin drawing. He took his time in detail and drew a set of ten birds into the scroll, giving them fine edges and paying great attention to the figures. Next he wanted to try a bigger project and put the medium scroll away, back on his hip. He then hopped out of the tree and took his large scroll off and began drawing in it. He took a moment to decide what he might draw and finally decided to draw a picture of two deer in a large scale. Both deer were male and had eight points to their antlers as he payed close attention to these areas. After some time Itsuki finished the drawing and put his things away, returning the scroll to his back and standing up. Itsuki then remembered why he was out here, he had the exams to do. 'Oh shit,' he thought as he realised how he had been out here such a long time. 'I prolly missed a bunch of matches, maybe even mine,' he continued to think as he started running back to the sight. As he got outside the arena he could here the proctor call his name, she called it second so he was unaware of who his opponent was, but that didn't matter he had to get to the field. As he aproached the arena he knew he was late, the proctor was all ready standing in the center, obviously waiting to get started. Itsuki took his large scroll off his back and layed it into the grassy area around the stone stage in the center. He then climbed the steps and made his way toware the stone stage. "Sorry I'm late, Im here now though." Itsuki said looking to the proctor as he watched his step around the stage. The large cracks and water coating the stage were obviously going to get in the way for someone trying to move fluidly. He couldnt help but notice his opponent hadn't made it to the arena yet. "Excuse me miss Proctor, one question before we begin. We can leave this stone stage once the match begins correct?" Itsuki asked as his eyes searched for his opponent. Someone he didnt even hear the name of, so it could be anyone, this should be interesting.- Kagato: -With the last few matches going the way they did; which no one could have expected the outcome kept at least Kagato on the edge of his seat with anticipation. Unaru won the first match against A Yonshi Genin named Jinta, Kazuko and Kazuki both knocked each other out. Then there was Fumetsu and Ban which in the end Fumetsu came out on top but caused Kuni to have Jounin make a barrier around the bleachers to protect the on lookers. Then there was Ryuu and Unaru but the one most talked about to win the match ended up losing giving Ryuu the underdog the win. Kagato caught the movement of Itsumo’s head out of the corner of his eye seeing it move at an angle towards him only to hear her speak to him about how the last match was interesting. Kagato slowly turned his head towards Itsumo’s direction before parting his lips. The sound of his voice had a metallic sound to it due to his re-breather fixed snug to his mask. – “It was indeed…Itsumo…Not at all how I thought it would have turned out…much like the other matches...” – Just after he said this he watched Itsumo move from her seat and stand before them on the plate form to announce the Shinobi’s names for the next match. His head turned away from Itsumo and began to look straight forward once again staring at the arena. Now the scene was another Yonshi Nin which happened to be a Uchiha by the name of Kaosu being called to take his place down on the arena floor. Kagato wonder if the boy had an active Sharigan or not which could give him in an edge in this battle. On the other side of the spectrum was a Genin from his own village Inkuato Itsuki which was a clan that used art as their weapon just in a different way than the other clan only found in Amegakure the Geikami where they used paper the Inkuato used special ink. Kagato waited and watched patiently for both of the Genin to take the field this match should prove to be an interesting one or at least that was what his own personal thoughts were at the moment. Give the track record so far there was no telling what could happen. It had seemed Itsuki he lost track of time or something whilst doing other things seeing as heard him say sorry he was late after taking a bit of time to get to the arena but ask Itsumo a question about if they had to stay on the stone stage. Kagato shook his head from left to right bringing his right hands thumb and index finger up to where his chin would be if not covered by his black metal re-breather and mask and take a light grip of it for the moment. Itsuki would have already known the answer to this question if he had taken the time to actually watch the previous matches instead of doing whatever it was he was doing. Kagato continued to watch the events unfold his green and blue eyes fixated on the soon to be battle field as they waited for the Uchiha to show up. – IItsumo: *Itsumo had heard Kagato speak to her before she had moved to announce the next match. As she waited for the two opponent to take to the platform she had to wait awhile before the first one whom was not the genin from her village to make his way to the platform as he apologized for being late and then asked if they were allowed to leave the platform it took her a second to answer.* “Yes you may use the whole playing field.” *she then went silent again and waited after twenty minutes she sighed knowing she would have to disqualify her own student for not showing up at the exams. After taking a deep breath she would look out over the area and speak once more.* “Due to not being here in a timely manner Uchiha Kaosu of Yonshigakure is disqualified the winner of this match by No show is Inkuato Itsuki This brings and End to Round one of the Chunin Exams The rest of the day is yours but do not wonder too far for Tomorrow Morning we will start round two.” *She then moved back to her seat her icy blue eyes meeting kagato’s as she let out a sigh* “Sorry about this I cannot believe he would not show up” *She shook her head and sit there silently* LightFang: -Itsuki would look up as he heard the woman's words. 'No show..' He thought as he looked around. "Well that sucks..." He said allowed, "Man i missed all the fun. Guess ill go back to drawing then.." Itsuki would slump along as he exited the stage, making sure to grab his scroll on the way out. The only thing on his mind now was trying to find out who won their matches and who his next opponent might be.- Conclusion: Due to DQ The winner of the match is Inkuato Itsuki.